Neko
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Goku en a marre d'être toujours traité comme le gamin du groupe. Sanzo aimerait laisser de côté son rôle de sage sur lequel tout le monde compte. Lorsqu'un étrange petit chat aux yeux dorés s'en mêle, les coeurs s'épanchent... (fic terminée )
1. Le singe vorace

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (elle en a de la chance...) et je ne les utilise pas dans un but pervers (quoi que...)_

_Voilà une petite fic complètement inutile et sans intérêt... J'avais envie de développer le côté "paternel" de la relation Goku - Sanzo, et ça a donné cette histoire... C'est ma première fic Saiyuki, mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous ne perdez rien à lire... _

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Neko **

**Version 1 : Goku**

Être considéré comme le gamin du groupe, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle... Il était d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la maturité des trois autres. Mais quand même... Même s'il avait paru plus sérieux, ils n'en auraient certainement pas tenu compte. Chacun avait son rôle. Le sien consistait à être le gamin, le pitre de service, qui amuse la galerie par ses remarques irréfléchies et son appétit démesuré. Gojyo aussi avait un rôle d'amuseur. Mais, lui, on tenait compte de son avis, on l'écoutait. Pas Goku. Il était juste le gamin à surveiller. Et puis...

- Miaou ! (_A/N : je fais bien le chat, non ?_ )

Goku s'interrompit dans ses réflexions solitaires.

- Miaou !

Il baissa les yeux sur la boule de poils d'où provenait le miaulement. Un petit chat blanc venait d'apparaître sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, et le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Le chat répondit par un nouveau miaulement, qui ressemblait à un bonjour affable.

- T'as faim ? Ca m'étonne pas, vu ce qu'on bouffe dans le coin !

On ne pouvait pas que l'auberge où les quatre voyageurs avaient fait escale était réputée pour la carte de son restaurant...

Goku fouilla dans ses affaires mais ne trouva rien qui puisse convenir à un chat. Il se résolut alors à descendre aux cuisines, désertes à cette heure de la soirée. Il fouilla soigneusement les placards et ramena un bol de lait et un paquet de biscuits, ainsi que quelques victuailles qui seraient les bienvenues pour son estomac affamé.

Pendant ce temps, le chat s'était allongé tranquillement sur l'oreiller et attendait patiemment le retour de son hôte. Son pelage était si blanc et si immaculé qu'on le distinguait à peine de la literie. Il s'était affalé nonchalamment, sans la moindre gêne.

Goku lui tendit l'écuelle de lait. Le chat renifla vaguement, sans goûter.

- Bah quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ? C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour quelqu'un de ton espèce...

Il lui caressa le sommet de la tête, et, aussitôt, le chat se mit à manger avec appétit.

- Ah, c'est ça ! Il faut qu'on te montre de l'intérêt pour que tu prennes sin de toi...

Le temps que l'animal (_A/N : je parle du chat..._) ait terminé son repas, Goku continua à le flatter d'une main distraite, tout en reprenant le fil de ses pensées, à voix haute.

- Ca te plait ? Moi, ça me va... Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un dont s'occuper un peu. Histoire d'inverser les rôles, quoi... Tu vois, le problème, c'est que vu que je suis le plus jeune de la bande, on me prend pour un irresponsable... Bon, Ok, dans le genre sérieux, y'a mieux : Hakkai, ou Sanzo... Mais, quand même, ils pourraient le traiter comme quelqu'un d'autonome ! J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vivre ! Je suis plus un gamin, merde !

Silence. Le chat, après s'être soigneusement léché les babines, venait de rouler sur le dos, semblant trouver l'oreiller parfait pour une petite sieste.

- Je vois que tu es super intéressé par ce que je te raconte... lança Goku, un peu vexé. Ca fait plaisir...

Mais le chat ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait découvert un papillon qui voletait près du lit et était très occupé à étudier sa technique de vol.

- Non, bien sûr, reprit Goku, le vrai problème, c'est moi. D'abord, je me suis laissé enfermé dans ce rôle. Alors, forcément, maintenant, chaque fois que j'ai une idée intéressante, on me prend pour un demeuré, un illuminé... Surtout Sanzo... Il doit me prendre pour un idiot de première... Et puis, il y a toute cette connerie de puissance incontrôlable. Eux, ils savent se maîtriser. Alors que moi... Si ce putain de contrôleur de forces pète, c'est vraiment l'enfer... C'est pour ça qu'ils se sentent obligé de me surveiller... Tu m'écoutes ?

A l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Le chat s'entraînait à présent à la chasse sur le papillon.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, petit (et je parle en homme d'expérience, tu peux me croire) c'est de toujours montrer de quoi tu es capable, dès le début, pour ne pas te laisser aller à la facilité, à la dépendance. Parce qu'après, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, et... Mais... Où tu vas ?

Le papillon, dont la dernière heure ne semblait pas encore venue, s'était échappé de justesse par la fenêtre ouverte. Mais le chat n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre; s'élança à la poursuite de l'insecte et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

- C'est pas la peine de dire merci pour le repas ! s'écria Goku, frustré du manque d'attention de son auditoire. Ingrat ! C'est toujours pareil, continua-t-il, plus doucement. On les nourrit, on les élève, on leur donne de bons conseils, et ils s'en vont s'en prévenir, sans un mot de reconnaissance...

Il haussa les épaules, prit un biscuit et referma la fenêtre, déçu.


	2. Le moine dépravé

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (elle en a de la chance...) et je ne les utilise pas dans un but pervers (quoi que...)_

**Neko **

** Version 2 : Sanzo**

Enfin un peu de repos... Tous ces jours de voyage et de combat... Tous ces jours à prendre la plupart des responsabilités, à décider, guider, surveiller, commander...

Hakkai était là pour le remplacer, de temps en temps, mais Sanzo ne voulait pas l'accabler. Quant à Goku et Gojyo... De vrais gamins ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre... Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient... C'était si facile de se laisser porter par les autres, sans avoir à trop réfléchir, juste marcher et se battre. Il suivait de suivre le groupe, en somme.

Bien sûr, on ne leur demandait pas leur avis. Enfin, pas souvent. Ca leur posait peut-être problème parfois...

Mais, quand même, Sanzo-sama, leader désigné de cette bande de touristes aurait bien aimé prendre leur place, rien qu'une seule journée...

Il soupira et s'affala sur le lit. Comme d'habitude, la chambre était franchement inconfortable. Pas moyen de trouver une auberge convenable... Les récriminations et les plaintes allaient encore fuser, le lendemain matin...

- Miaou ! (_A/N : à l'évidence, mes talents d'imitateur ne se sont pas améliorés..._)

Sanzo s'immobilisa, à l'écoute du moindre son. Une attaque ? Encore ?

Il sentit quelque chose frôler son bras, puis un poids sur sa poitrine. Sa main se referma immédiatement sur son revolver anti-monstre, prêt à tirer.

- Miaou !

Un étrange petit chat blanc était en train de s'installer tranquillement sur lui. Apparemment, il le trouvait à son goût (_A/N : tu m'étonnes..._)

- Hé! Faut pas te gêner, saleté de bestiole ! s'écria le moine, d'un ton désagréable.

Mais il ne le chassa pas. Le chat, se croyant le bienvenu, se coucha en rond et se mit à ronronner paisiblement.

- Tss... Tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre, gamin...

Le chat s'arrêta brusquement de ronronner, leva la tête et fixa le moine de ses yeux jaunes.

- Gamine ?

Le chat reposa sa tête entre ses pattes, l'air satisfait.

- Pardon, mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi susceptible !

La demoiselle en question continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, semblant l'écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sanzo. Voilà que je me mets à parler aux chats, maintenant...

Il voulut se relever, mais la visiteuse féline n'était pas de cet avis. Elle s'étira avec grâce, enfonçant ses griffes acérées dans le torse de son hôte.

- Ok, Ok, je reste... soupira-t-il.

Elle s'assit, immobile et sérieuse comme un sphinx.

- Tu sais que tu en as de la chance d'être un chat ? reprit-il en lui caressant le menton. Tu n'as pas besoin de guider une bande d'abrutis qui passent leur temps à manger ou draguer tout ce qui bouge, toi...

- Miaou !

Le miaulement avait une connotation réprobatrice.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils savent se rendre utiles, de temps à autre. On peut compter sur eux pour avoir une compagnie amusante... dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Celui qui m'énerve le plus, c'est ce con de singe. Il n'a pas douze ans d'âge mental... Merde, je suis pas son père ! Faut toujours que quelqu'un soit derrière lui pour réparer ses bourdes... Et qui est-ce qui s'y colle, à ton avis ? Tss...

La chatte le regardait toujours avec attention.

- J'aurais pas dû m'imposer en chef de groupe dès le début. Mais, c'est pas de ma faute si on m'a confié une telle mission. Et des coéquipiers pareils...

Après un silence, il tourna son regard vers les yeux dorés de la chatte, qui était toujours assise sur sa poitrine.

- J'aime pas tes yeux, petite... J'ai l'impression que le singe m'écoute sérieusement et ça me fait peur...

L'animal ne fit pas un mouvement, ne cligna même pas des yeux.

- T'as compris ? Alors arrête de me regarder avec cet air de tout savoir et de tout comprendre ! De toutes façons, ça ne te va pas !

Il repoussa l'animal avec force et se leva précipitamment. Le chat eut un nouveau miaulement désapprobateur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me conseille ou qu'on me juge, tu entends ? Merci de m'avoir écouté, mais... Faut que j'y aille.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le chat, stoïque, ne cessait pas de l'examiner d'un oeil expert. Gêné, Sanzo lui dit :

- Je laisse la porte ouverte pour que tu puisses sortir. A un de ces jours...

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le couloir de l'auberge, le chat le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux dorés.


	3. Neko Neko

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura (elle en a de la chance...) et je ne les utilise pas dans un but pervers (quoi que...)_

**Neko **

** Conclusion**

_(le lendemain matin, à l'aube)_

- Bouffe nulle... gémit Goku en bâillant.

- Pas une seule fille potable... grinça Gojyo avec une moue de dégoût.

- J'ai vu pire ! s'écria Hakkai joyeusement.

- J'ai plus de clopes... soupira Sanzo. Allez, on s'arrache, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

La jeep démarra dans un nuage de poussière, roulant toujours vers l'Ouest, tournant le dos au soleil levant.

Sanzo cherchait désespérément une cigarette, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Goku...

- Quoi encore ? lança-t-il sur un ton mal aimable.

- Dis Sanzo... Je pourrais avoir un chat ?

""" """ """

_Voilà, c'est fini !! Alors, comment vous trouvez ça ???_

_En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu !!_

_A bientôt_

_Thaele Ellia_


End file.
